


Partner

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Partner

She is his partner. 

Who was very important to him.

Because she puts up with his every whim.

She saves him as he saves her.

Then in his ears lets out sexy purrs.


End file.
